whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Romantic Legacy
Romantic Legacies are the personalities the Kithain manifest in Romantic encounters, particularly when in the stylized and formal dance of Courtly Love. Overview Along with their Court Legacies, many fae possess strong romantic personalities also divided among the fae's Seelie and Unseelie natures. As with Court Legacies, Romantic Legacies fit with the changeling's court affiliation. Characters have both a Primary and a Secondary Romantic Legacy. Not all fae have Romantic Legacies, just ones who allow romance to play an active roll in their lives. Romantic Legacies are complementary to court Legacies, though in some cases they may override them. Romantic Societies Some fae even go so far as to join romantic Societies: the Orders of the Heart. Seelie Legacies * Empath: You are highly sensitive to the moods, wishes and desires of your paramour. If they aren't happy, neither are you. * Friend: Love is not just a romantic emotion. If a relationship doesn't have mutual respect and friendship at its core, it is not true love. * Ingenue: Somewhat naive and wide-eyed, you still see only the wonder and good side of love. Most fae usually pass out of this legacy as they grow older, but not always. * Jongleur: You like to keep your lovers (and yourself) entertained. Love is the greatest joy and should be enjoyed to its fullest. * Protector: Your love is true and you desire to protect them from all the ills of the world. This Legacy is born of noble intentions, but can be suffocating. * Romantic: Like the Ingenue, but more worldly and experienced. You are often more interested in the idea of being in love than with love itself. Unseelie Legacies * Climber: Love is a method by which you may gain power and status. Potential lovers are just rungs on a ladder. * Competitor: You are a romantic Olympian. You judge others by the quality of their consorts and you know they judge you by the same standards. You must be the world's greatest lover, or what's the point? * Cynic: Jaded and world-weary, you often continue in your romantic overtures out of habit or fear of being alone. You have lowered your sights because you know "true love" can only be found in fairy tales. * Deceiver: Inherently selfish and callous, love must suit your whims. You realize that most people do not wish for love on these terms, so you disguise your true nature. * Martyr: I work so hard to make this relationship work and what do I get in return? Heartache! I didn't expect you to understand. * Gamester: Love is a grand game, full of danger and excitement. You may have one partner or many, but the affair must be constantly challenging and in motion. * Spy: Court gossip and intrigue are your meat and drink. Part Climber and part Deceiver, you are interested only in being the best informed about who is doing what to whom. Shadow Court Legacies * Analyst: '''Having a lover is not so important as analyzing the processes of love: how it works, why two people are attracted to each other, what causes them to fall out of love. Every romantic encounter is research. * '''Heartbreaker: You are completely faithful to your one true love — until you get bored and find your next one a week or a month later. You don't understand why former lovers cling to you once the magic is gone. How boring! * Obsessive: You control every aspect of your relationship. No one else is allowed to take your love’s attention away from you, nor will you tolerate flirtations with others. You, in turn, focus every waking thought on your loved one. * Tormentor: You constantly test your lover, seeing how much they will suffer physically and mentally for you. If they stay with you, then it’s for real. * Trader: Love is a matter of trade-offs and totals: presents, calls, support during crises, paying for entertainment, number of orgasms. All these measures of your love affair must match up or the whole thing just isn’t worth your time. References # CTD. Nobles: The Shining Host, p. 64. # CTD. The Shadow Court, pp. 25-26. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary